Gray Fullbuster (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820547 |no = 8340 |element = Water |altname = Gray Fullbuster |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 55, 65, 68, 75, 78, 85, 95, 115, 118, 121, 124 |normal_distribute = 6, 5, 12, 8, 18, 12, 14, 10, 8, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 55, 58, 65, 68, 71, 75, 78, 81, 85, 88, 95, 98, 101, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 10, 6, 4, 8, 5, 3, 10, 6, 8, 6, 3, 6, 6, 5, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 65, 68, 71, 75, 78, 81, 85, 88, 91, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 8, 4, 4, 8, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 8, 4, 3, 2, 2, 6, 6, 5, 2, 1, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 65, 68, 71, 75, 78, 81, 85, 88, 91, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 6, 4, 3, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 110 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A wizard who belongs to wizard's guild called Fairy Tail. A wizard whose magical power is making objects out of ice, Gray Fullbuster can form it into many different shapes and use them as weapons. But it's the speed at which he can make these objects that makes his ice magic stand out from others. |summon = Sorry, but it doesn't matter who my opponents are. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my family. |fusion = I'll stop them as many times as I have to. Ice can stop anything--even life--in its tracks. |evolution = |hp_base = 5267 |atk_base = 1985 |def_base = 1985 |rec_base = 1985 |hp_lord = 7524 |atk_lord = 2835 |def_lord = 2835 |rec_lord = 2835 |hp_anima = 8416 |rec_anima = 2597 |atk_breaker = 3073 |def_breaker = 2597 |def_guardian = 3073 |rec_guardian = 2716 |def_oracle = 2716 |rec_oracle = 3192 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Ice Magic |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters of Water types, 120% boost to Spark damage, greatly boosts Water elemental damage & 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water types |lsnote = 100% elemental damage |bb = Freeze Lancer Lv. 1 |bbdescription = 18 combo Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect to own attack for 3 turns, slightly boosts Spark damage of Water types for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction |bbnote = 30% Spark & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Freeze Lancer Lv. 2 |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect to own attack for 3 turns, slightly boosts Spark damage of Water types for 3 turns, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% Spark, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & fills 1-2 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Freeze Lancer Lv. 3 |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect to own attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction & Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Spark, 80% reduction & fills 4-6 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 31 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Cold Resistance |esdescription = 5% boost to all parameters for all allies & 25% damage reduction from Water types |evointo = 820548 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Water Totem |evomats6 = Water Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *FAIRY TAIL Summon - Gray & Erza (Oct 11 07:00 PST ~ Oct 27 06:59 PST) *Collaboration Summon IV: Nov. 14, 07:00 PST - Nov. 28, 06:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Tartaros Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Underworld |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0007_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_2_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_2_bonus = 10 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Gray1 }}